1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulb-holder for use in a decorative lamp and, more particularly, to a bulb-holder for use in a decorative lamp in which bulbs can give out light to both sides of the lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative lamps are famous for their glowing at nights of festivals, especially on Christmas Eve. These lamps are generally connected with power cords, in order to be suspended above ground or to be wound around what is to be bedecked.
A special decorative lamp has been proposed by the present applicant which includes a foldable frame and a plurality of bulb-holders held on the frame in a particular arrangement. This decorative lamp can be put into use immediately after the frame is unfolded, without suspending or winding it.
However, it has been found that light from bulbs of the lamp is blocked by the frame, that is, the bulbs can give out light afar only to a single side of the lamp. This discounts the value of the lamp during its use.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a bulb-holder to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bulb-holder for use in a decorative lamp.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.